Beautiful Disaster
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Link, almost done with his quest, reflects about how much he doesn't know about Sheik. a bit of an almost tearjerker


Beautiful Disaster

Wooooooooooooot!

This fic is a bit of a challenge from Azuril Noir Raine

We both got the idea for it,

And she said that I was going to do this version,

And she can do this one!

But lend her some support please!

And read her Demented Fairy Tales.

They're amusing

But enough about ANR-chan...

The song is "Beautiful Disaster"

By Kelly Clarkson-sama

I had fun with this.

Not intended to be Sheik/Link or vice versa

But it just depends on how you take it

I own nothing

Concept by Azuril-chan and Anthy-chan

Current Realization by Anthy-chan

See you at the end!

3209843209578439573978523987412098387

Beautiful Disaster

By Anthy Kilik and Anshi-chan

Link looked at the world around him. The green of Hyrule field was fading away to the sand of desert. It was Gerudo territory. Link had no real fears, for he had his pass pinned to the green sleeve of hit tunic. Epona trotted along in no hurry to go anywhere. Link thought about his adventures thus far. This should be the last temple on his little "assignment".

_He drowns in his dreams_

And he started to think more, deeper.

_And exquisite extreme I know_

He realized that there was one person who had been beside him every moment of his journey in this almost apocalyptic Hyrule. He was a man not much older than the Hero of Time, slightly darker skin and bright red eyes with spiky blonde hair.

_He's as damned as he seems_

Sheik...

_More heaven than a heart could hold_

As Link thought more and more, he realized that he knew nothing about the one person who had aided him so much in his travels. Sheik had told him nothing about who he was and why he was helping.

_And if I tried to save him_

_My whole world would cave in_

"I was always too slow." Link muttered, almost amused by his statement.

_Just ain't right _

_Just ain't right_

He knew he was right. It always seemed that he was too slow to ask, to get to even thank the person who had probably saved his life more than was mentioned. Sheik was always gone before Link could get a word in. Link constantly cursed himself for being too slow, or too late.

_Oh and I don't know _

_I don't know what he's after_

"It's like...a curse maybe..." Link whispered to the growing desert around him.

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

Link wished he knew more. He wished to the three Goddesses that he knew more about the mysterious Sheikah man with the crying red eye.

_If I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

But the Goddesses would not answer him.

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster?_

The skyline began to turn orange and red with the sunset. Epona was still trotting briskly over the sand, showing no sign of being tired or fatigued. She refused to stop when Link motioned for her to. She continued onwards, like she knew what was ahead and she knew where to go. Link sighed and yawned quietly.

_He's magic and myth_

_As strong as what I believe_

Before he knew it, he was asleep.

_A tragedy with_

But his dreams were nightmares.

_More damage that a soul should see_

There were screams as the vivid images of the Shadow Temple pulled at him again. The vast amounts of the undead kept clawing at him, threatening to drag him down into hell. Link sank, reaching desperately for the light. He was being drawn under into the torment of the dead world. He reached again, hopelessly crying to wake.

_And do I try to change him_

A hand grabbed his. Link looked in the confines of his dream at his rescuer.

_But it's so hard not to blame him_

_Hold me tight_

_Hold me tight_

Sheik had saved him once again...

_Oh and I don't know _

_I don't know what he's after_

Link woke with such a start that he fell from the saddle and landed in the soft sand. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Epona waited patiently. Link pulled some water from the saddle bag, and the two of then drank their fill. Link ascended to the saddle again and they continued onwards.

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

The faint image of the Spirit Temple came into view. Link sighed with relief. Just one more to go before he could save the world. But it did dawn on him that he might be able to see Sheik again here. His hear fluttered. Maybe he would be able to give the words he could not say.

_If I could hold on _

_Through the tears and the laughter_

He left Epona at the little oasis next to the temple. She didn't seem to mind. Link splashed some water on his face before walking into the temple.

_Would it be beautiful?_

Finding himself at a dead end, for there was nothing he could do, he walked outside.

_Or just a beautiful disaster?_

Sheik was waiting for him.

_I'm longing for love and the logical_

"Sheik!" Link said happily, running over.

_But he's only happy hysterical_

"You noticed that there is nothing you can do here, right?" Sheik asked. Link slowly nodded.

_I'm searching for some kind of miracle_

"Then you must attempt this challenge with the heart of a child."

_Waiting so long_

_Waiting so long_

Link listened to the sad memory of the Requiem of Spirit, before learning it himself. His blue eyes never left Sheik, longing to say so much.

_He's soft to the touch_

The wind began to slowly pick up. The two felt the sandstorm coming. Link's heart began to pound. Sheik stepped back as the sand began to fly.

_But frayed at the ends he breaks_

"Don't go Sheik!" Link shouted, running forwards, one arm outstretched.

_He's never enough_

"Stop searching for me Link, there's noting for you to find."

_And he's still more than I can take_

As soon as it had come, the storm was done... and Sheik was gone.

_Oh and I don't know _

_I don't know what he's after_

Link sank to his knees, tears forming in his bright blue eyes. He trembled for a moment, as if trying to come to terms with himself.

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

A sad smile played his face as he looked up at the desert around him.

_If I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

He stood up, with tears pouring from his eyes, sorrowful smile like a mask.

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster?_

"I was too slow again..."

_He's beautiful_

_Oh he's so beautiful_

_He's beautiful_

948230953457823895719238473457

End!


End file.
